Worth Fighting For
by XintoxicatedxbyxTwilightX
Summary: How would you live, knowing its your fault? What if Edward was too late in Port Angeles and Bella got hurt by the men? How will Edward deal, knowing its his fault? Will Bella be the same. To top it off, the vampire falls for the beautiful broken girl. R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything. It belongs to the one an only SM.**

**Worth Fighting For: Is a story about Bella and Edward. It all starts out the same in Twilight, but what if when In Port Angeles....Edward was late to save her from the men? What would happen? How would Edward deal? What if afterwards, Bella has troubles? Can Edward stop loathing himself enough to help her cope? In the process of healing her, Edward, the amazingly hot smexii vampire falls for her. Can he go against the grain and love her? Most of all...can Bella forget her troubles long enough to love him back? What if she finds out his secret?**

**Read and find out.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I was being herded.

I instantly froze. Knowing I was cornered. There was no escape. I couldn't fight 4 men. By myself. I could scream. I could run. But I fall down alot. I clutched my bag tighter, ready to bolt. The bigger one approached me.

"We've been waiting for you." He purred. I squeezed my eyes tightly together. This couldn't be happening. How could this happen to me? I gritted my teeth. Wishing Id wake up from this nightmare. I felt a large warm hand curve to the shape of my cheek. It surprised me, I stumbled back, only to back up into the chest of the other man. I was circled. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to escape his grasp.

"Let me go." I pleaded. They all laughed in unison. The man holding me whisperd into my ear.

"Oh come on sweetie. Don't ruin the fun." His hands gripped my hips.

I tried to move my legs, to wiggle from his grasp. But it felt as if my feet were nailed to the street. I took in a low steady breath, bracing myself. How could this be happening? Today had started off as any normal day. School....Charlie.....Friends.....Shopping....Now here I was surrounded my 4 large drunk men. Right now, I should be at the restaurant. Laughing and whining like any other normal teen. But I wasn't there. I was here, about to get played like a old rag doll. I wasn't normal in this moment. I felt foreign in this matter. Like I was the unknown. I didn't know anything that was happening. I felt like a child...nothing made sense. I couldn't make my mind work. I bit my tongue at the screams I wanted to release.

"Move her to the alley." I heard a voice beside me grumble. Then without hesitation, I was being moved. My feet lifted from the ground. Something popped in my mind. This was reality. This was truly happening. I couldn't disappoint myself....Charlie. I had to fight. I couldn't let them win. I had to fight. If not for myself than for everyone I loved. I couldn't Let myself be another victim. Who knew how many others they had hurt before me. I couldn't be a victim.

A feral scream escaped my lips. I witherd around, trying to break free. More hands held me down. The harder I fought. I screamed louder. I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Shut up!" The man holding me growled.

I knew now we were in the darkness of the alley. I felt myself being pushed up against a brick wall. The ground under my feet was smoother than the street before. The hand over my mouth smothered me. I couldn't breath.

Back in Phoenix, I had taken self defense classes with Renee once or twice. I racked my brain for any pointers to save me. I thought harder as hands roamed over my body. more than one pair. It came to me then. The hand that covered my mouth....I parted my lips, baring my teeth. I bit down with force. I knew I had broken the skin when I could taste his blood in my mouth. I released him and spit out the blood, coughing it up. I heard him scream in pain. The others laughed.

"Looks like we have a biter." One laughed.

"She doesn't like you much." Another laughed. I was still being held against the wall.

I suddenly felt a hand collide with my cheek. Leaving it red and stinging. I tried to move my hand to cover the pain. But they held me down. Tears spilled over my eyes. Never in my life had I been struck like that. I winced in pain then opened one eye. The man I had bitten stood in front of me, his face right in mine.

"You stupid bitch. We'll have to teach you to have more respect." He growled. More tears flowed. I had never been called a word like that. But the sudden reality of it all dawned on me. He was gonna hurt me more. I pleaded then...for my safety.

"Please....Just let me go. I wont say any.." I trailed off when I saw him shake his head and chuckle.

"I'm sorry darling. But you've been bad. Guys...I'm first." He smiled. My eyes widened In horror. First at what?

I began to feel hands on my body. I gasped and cringed from the their touch. They all laughed. I was blocked. The brick wall behind me and 4 men in front of me. I tried to scream again. But a hand more cautiously held my mouth shut.

I couldnt see as the tears brimed over. But I could feel.

I felt their hands rake over my body. Laughing stupidly...drunkenly.

I couldn't comprehend as their hands groped places so innocent to me.

A sudden voice came to me then. With my eyes shut, I focused on the voice. It was warm and familiar. Velvety. It spoke words to me in my mind. Told me not to give up...to keep fighting. How could I? They outnumbered me. Why was I thinking of Edward at a time like this? He should be the last thing I think about. But his voice brought comfort. Brought numbness. It made me forget about what was happening. I continued to cry.

He spoke again. I had to fight...had to believe in myself.

With another huff...I tried to shove. Edward's voice was what gave me the courage to fight back. For some reason...I felt as if he wanted me safe. Even though the connection between us was strange..I felt as if he cared. I pushed and shoved.

They pushed and shoved back. I earned a few bruises. But I soon became weak.

I noticed now I was without a shirt. I tried to fight against them to cover myself. Their hands still roamed. I let out a whimper as I felt a few pair of hands move to my jeans. I tried ruthlessly to kick my legs around, hopefully kicking someone. But failed. One of the men held my legs down with brute force. He held them down with his body weight. Crushing my legs. That's when I felt it. A breaking sensation. Like a branch being broken in half. I felt fire....pain. It hurt. I let out a blood curtingly scream. It was muffled. They had broken my leg. I felt dizziness begin to over take me.

But I fought to stay awake. TO fight. I had to.

Their greedy hands had removed my jeans. I could feel the cold breeze blow over bare skin. I was laying on the ground, my arms were held above my head. The hands continued to roam...I whimpered.

"Guys..hold her down." I heard a man say. I had a man on all sides of me. One by my head, holding my arms down. And two on either side of me by my stomach, they held my legs apart. Then...another in between. I could feel the hot sticky breath on my face from the guy beside me. He covered my mouth.

I felt the man infront of me....His hands curling under the waistband of my panties. I wiggled my hips, escapeing his grasp. But failed again. One of the men beside me took it upon himself to remove the last article of clothing I had.

I knew in this instant....they had won. I had lost. I was too small and weak to even have a prayer. I knew now I didn't stand a chance. That fighting back wouldn't do me any good. My body began to shut down. I went limp. In some place, I even went numb. I was thankful to not feel pain any more.

I felt as a hand ripped my bra from my chest, the snaps breaking against my skin. I didn't cry out...I couldn't feel it. I knew hands cupped my breast...but my mind had shut down and I couldn't feel their grasp. Didn't even have enough brain power to realize I was completely naked. And about to become their play toy. I didn't care at this point. I wanted to be numb.

I was in my happy place.

When had Edward become my happy place? He was the only face I saw now. His face was furious, tinted with anger...but I didn't mind. Just seeing him made me calm. His golden eyes....his copper, disheveled hair. It was all I knew. I couldn't remember anything else. My address...my father...my friends...my own name. I was brain dead. I could only see him. And I was happy for that.

I couldn't feel...much. But I could hear. I heard a zipper being pulled down. It was not my own. This was it. My virtue being drained from my body by some selfish, uncaring, monster. He didn't care if he stole what rightfully belonged to me. He didn't care. He was stealing the one thing I was planning on keeping for a long time. He didn't care. I realized now...the bottom half of my body wasn't numb...yet. I could still feel there. I felt hands run up and down my thighs.... I felt heavy breathing. I felt calm breathing. It came from me. Even in a situation like this...I was content, mostly because of the glorious face that watched from behind my lids.

I felt it then.

The innocence being forced away. I felt the tearing pain. The searing sting. I felt it all. I bit my tongue...more tears fell. How could someone not walk by and see this? How come no one saved me like in all the movies? I was alone...no one cared. No one was coming to save me...

The smell of my own blood made me dizzy. I soon passed out. The pain becoming a burning memory of what I lost.

* * *

**AN: If you guys like it.**

**Im gonna post the next chapter. And in that one..its Edward's POV.**

**So if you liked it. Review and let me know**

**if I should continue. Let me know any suggestions too.**

**:)**

**XIntoxicatedXByXTwilightX**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Thanks forr your support. Im amazed you guys liked it. Thanks so much. **** the next chapter.**

**

* * *

******

Bella's POV

I was unconscious. But I could feel...could hear. I didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been seconds....minutes....hours. It all felt the same. Like it was never ending. Like no matter what, this pain would not go away. It kept tearing through me with every motion. It burned...stinged...it hurt almost too much to bare. But I couldn't do anything. I was too weak. I couldn't find my voice. Couldn't do anything but completely shut myself down and pray that all this would end....soon.

I knew it had been longer than I thought. Ive layed here forever. They still worked over me. Groping and touching...showing no mercy. Their hands had become numb. I couldn't feel much anymore. I had forced myself to block out every touch...word...sound...But most of it didn't block out. I could still feel their touches...their voices...I could hear everything practically.

I felt another pain shoot across my chest. I couldn't hide the whimper that escaped my white lips. It became hard to breath. I knew immediately I had broken a rib...or at least, they had broken my rib...or two. I couldn't feel much besides the pain that shot through me with every breath.

That's when I heard it. A feral growl. It was quite close. Like a animal was approaching. I heard more growls...then sickening snaps. I felt the present man above me move. I knew he was out so I pulled my knees to my chest and rolled to my side. Protecting myself.

I forced myself to pop open one eye. Just to see if they had left me. Leave me to bleed. It took alot of courage, but I managed to open one eye. I blinked...adjusting to the dark. My stomach turned into knots when I saw a figure...more slender, and muscular than the other 4 men. He obviously didn't belong with them. I couldn't see well because of the darkness, but the figure had one of the men pinned to a wall. He growled. Who was this man? Was he gonna hurt me too? I saw the other 3 men laying limp on the ground. My breathing picked up.

He could be a enemy. Or a hero. He could be saving me from these men...or he planned to do the same with me. Or worse...hurt me like they had. My eyes snapped shut as I saw the body he held go limp and fall lifelessly to the cement. Then he turned to me. I squeezed my eyes tighter. Waiting for whatever he would do to me. Maybe I wouldn't be able to feel him. Because I was already so numb.

I waited.

Edward's POV

Today had been a long day. I hadn't gone to school. And being away from the silent brunette made me anxious. She was after all a danger magnet. Today had been unpleasantly sunny, meaning us Cullen's could not go outside. Well....we could, but we'd get alot of stares. I sighed.

From what I knew from Alice. Bella had gone out with her friends. I was in my car now, heading up there to keep a eye on her. Alice understood more than anyone my urge to protect Bella. She understood my curiosity for her. She said she would stand beside every decision as long as I didn't make Bella one of my meals. Alice wouldn't approve, she thought of Bella as a friend. Since she could see the future, she knew Bella and herself would be friends.

I didn't know what attracted me to this girl. She was human. Nothing special. Maybe her blood was what called me to her. But I without a doubt would never do anything like that. I wouldn't land a hand on her beautiful cream colored skin. Or maybe it was the mystery of her silent mind. I couldn't read her thoughts. Something that had never happened to me in my 107 years of life. Or maybe it was her natural beauty that drew me to her. But just seeing her, she obviously had her own insecurities. She was for one...a huge klutz. I would know by now. I couldn't understand how her mind worked. Was she a alien? What made her so different? Did she have a glitch in her brain? Or was it just...she was so interesting? She seemed interesting. Or was it the overwhelming urge to protect her what drew me to her? I couldn't decide.

The sun was already going down in Port Angeles. It was safe enough to go on foot. No one would see me sparkle.

Her scent was strong. It was tainted with a over pricey perfume though...obviously Jessica Stanley. Angela was there too. Their scent went through a department store. I sighed..sitting in my car. I could wait till she came out. Just to see if she was unharmed then I could go home.

The babble from all the voices was annoying. But Ive managed to lower it. Like turning down a radio. I had my CD playing lowly. Comforting.

I didnt know how long I sat there. How long did it take to try on dresses? I take that back...they had Jessica with them.

About half a hour later, they walked outside. My eyes focused on them.

_I guess we go meet Bella now. Its been a hour. I'm sure she's at the restaurant._

Angela's mind was always a pure, safe place to listen. She never thought about things most girls thought about. But what did she mean meeting Bella? She had gone off alone? Where?

The girls had turned the corner and were heading to a small restaurant.

"Dammit." I muttered.

She hadnt been with the girls. They had let her go off alone. I quickly got out of my car. Id find her faster on foot.

I went north from the store. Her scent was fading..but still there. I tried to be inconspicuous. Like I was taking a stroll. It looked innocent enough, no one looked surprised. Her scent stopped in front of a book store. Through the window, a surprised woman watched me. She had long straight hair down to her back. I waisted no time. Bella hadn't gone in.

I followed it west. It was a deserted road. My sense's began to hyperventilate. Why would she be on a dark road alone? What a stupid decision. This road was empty, but just in case, I fastend my walk to a brisk jog. Still searching.

I got to the end of the block quickly. Her scent turned right. So did I.

I got a uneasy feeling in my stomach. My dead body had a uneasy feeling. Before I even turned right, I was engulfed in a smell not strong enough for a human to smell, but easily accustamed to a vampire. I froze.

It was a mouthwatering scent. I knew this scent. But it was tainted. Ruined. I froze on the sidewalk.

This was the scent I had been searching for.

But it made me crave other things.

It was her blood.

Her blood. Why was her blood tainted? I took another step.

It was on this abandoned road. Where was she.

That's when I heard the thoughts.

_God dammit...Hurry up. I want a shot at her before we get caught._

_Atleast she's not screaming._

_She's more quieter than the last girl._

In the same instant my body unfroze...my phone rang. No doubt Alice. She probably saw this.

I sprinted. I saw her face in their minds. Bruised and broken. Bella. I didn't even want to see the things they were doing to her. I sprinted...her life depended on me now. I had to save her.

On the right side of the street. They were secluded by the dark shadows that the alley brought them. All 4 men were there....surrounding Bella. A snarl erupted from my chest. One of the men on top of her...raping her. Stealing her. I didn't think. I darted.

Bella lay motionless under him. Every few seconds...a small whimper escapeing her vivid white lips.

The urge to kill....to protect what belonged to me.

I came up short. Bella didn't belong to me. I was a monster, not worthy of even her glance. But yet, somewhere in my mind...I had believed she belonged to me.

I grabbed the closest man to me. He was too preoccupied with Bella that he didn't see me. I twisted his head...till a satisfying cracking noise erupted from his neck. I dropped his body.

This all happened SO fast that no other man realized the danger they were in. The next man wasn't aware either....just a flick of my fingers and his skull had been crushed. Two left. The man at her head...holding her arms down...he looked up, he had a smug smile on his lips, till his gaze met mine. He recognized me as not one of his friends. He stood up, putting his hands up defensively. Before he could blink, he layed on the ground...withering in pain, he'd die soon enough...he could suffer a bit. The man above Bella was still clueless, lost in his own exstacy...not seeing me. Bella's whimpers became the only noise I could hear. I grabbed the heavy set man by the throat...heaving him from the ground and out of Bella. She pulled her knees to her chest and rolled to her side...whimpering. I rammed his body to the wall...leaving a dent with the force. He gasped. Another snarl erupted. He put his hands up, palm forward. Surrendering.

"It's cool man. I'll leave." He whispered. I growled again. I wasn't gonna let him go. I raised him up by his neck, his feet dangled above the cement. I didn't wait another minute, I slowly contracted each finger around his neck...breaking it slowly. He gasped for air...his face turning a pleasing blue color. Then with a tiny flick of my pinkie...a delightful snap filled my ears. His body fell limply to the ground.

I took a deep breath. I had to control myself now...to save her. Her blood filled my lungs. But it wasn't appetizing at all. I turned my body towards her. She was huddled into a ball, Her eyes tightly shut. I took another breath when I saw the damage.

I looked past the fact that she was naked...because she was bruised...broken, cut, hurt, and bleeding. I took a measured step foward. Then when I reached her I neiled down.

"Bella...." I whispered. My hands were out, like I was going to touch her. She cringed away from my touch. "Bella....it's okay. Your safe now. It's me.....Edward. Edward Cullen." I whispered She whimpered. I put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Bella...it's okay. I wont hurt you." Under my palm, her skin felt icy. I pulled my hand back and shrugged out of my coat. I wrapped it around her fragile body. "Bella. Your safe now. Its.....okay." I whispered again. Another whimper escaped her lips.

"Ed...ward." She stutterd. I nodded.

"I'm here Bella. Its okay now." I promised her.

I could hear many thoughts at once. Fast and erratic.

Alice was who I heard first.

_I've called Carlisle, told him you were on your way with her. _She was coming up behind me. Jasper was close behind, but he kept his distance. Along with Emmett. Wasn't too surprised to see Rosalie was being selfish. She wanted nothing to do with my infatuation.

_Go Edward. We'll take care of the mess._ Emmett assured me. I took in a steady breath.

I turned back to Bella, putting my hands on hers.

"Bella. I'm gonna have to move you." I spoke. She replied with another whimper. But she slightly nodded.

_Esme has your car around the corner. Go. _Alice urged me. I nodded fervently.

I scooped her up carefully. Then I was flying. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I reached the end of the deserted block. Esme was in the drivers side of my car. Waiting. Without hesitation I climbed into the back. I cradled her to my chest. Esme was speeding off before I had even settled into the seat. Bella's breathing was slow and even. She had fallen unconcious. I just held her closer.

"You saved her right in time." Esme commented. She kept her eyes on the road. Her thoughts were a different story. She was thinking things could have been worse. Trying to comfort herself. She drove with precision down the empty road to the hospital.

I rocked her back and forth gently. Whispering in her ear. "Everything will be alright." Over and over. I knew she had lost alot of blood. But I had faith that Carlisle could fix her.

Esme pulled to the curb in front of the ER. Carlisle was there with a stretcher. I got out, laying her on the stretcher. The coat had covered her...thankfully. Carlisle looked at her broken body for a fraction of a second then to me. "Ill do my best." He assured me. Then he wheeled her away.

I stood on the sidewalk. Long after he wheeled her away. I felt Esme come up behind me. She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice says they got everything cleaned up. There's no evidence left." I nodded.

I couldn't tell you what my expression was. I couldn't feel my face. I was furious...but I didn't know how that registered on my face. She lead me forward. I was guessing into the waiting room. I couldnt think...couldnt sense my surroundings. I sat down.

I didn't know how long I had sat there for. I zoned everyone out, except Carlisle. I watched with his eyes as he worked over Bella. Fixing her. I had no doubt that Carlisle could help her. I already knew the damages. A broken leg...Broken rib. Bruises. Cuts. Blood. Blood. And more blood. She had lost alot. Carlisle had to give her a blood transfusion. I watched with awe as he worked with no second thoughts. He worked with precise hands. Always aware of what was happening. He was without a doubt one of the strongest people I knew. I could never understand quite how reliable he was...even with human lives.

He was coming into the waiting room now. I rose, Esme at my side. She glided silently to his side and interlaced their fingers. He smiled at her, then at me.

"She made a full recovery." We spoke with pride. "She was pretty beat up. It's good you got there when you did. They could have done worse." He put a hand on my shoulder. Through his mind, I saw what I looked like on the outside. I couldn't lie...I looked like a burning man. Like I had lost something precious to me.

"Can I see her?" I asked. He pursed his lips.

In his mind he was rethinking of things that had happened earlier with Bella. She flinched from his touch. The look in her eyes, completely terrified. I bit my lip.

"I just want to see her." I said. Carlisle sighed.

"This way." He put a hand on my shoulder. Leading me into her room.

I was on my way to seeing my broken angel.

* * *

**AN:THis took a LOOOONNNGGG time:) Ahaha. So if you liked it please tell me.**

**Ash:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the comments:) Hope all is well.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I knew I was being worked over. I couldn't remember if I was back in the alley, or somewhere else. The atmosphere was different. Easier to breath. But I didn't dare open my eyes. Maybe I was dead. Maybe the shadow from the alley had killed me like the others. There was a slight pang of hope. Wishing I had died. It would make more sense. But behind my lids, I could feel the heat radiating off of a light source. I was no longer in the alley. But I was numb. Thankfully. I couldn't feel anything. No pain...nothing. This was bliss. My body relaxed more, knowing I wasn't in pain.

My mind started to come back to me now, I could hear. I heard voices...speaking. Above me. They were'nt the nasty voices from the alley. These were sweet...relaxing...loving voices. They whispered through the air like a lullaby. So sweet. But besides the voices, I heard a faint beeping noise. Right behind me. I knew then I wasn't dead...but close enough. I was in a hospital. But it was weird. I couldn't remember much. Who had brought me here? Surly I would have remembered someone taking me here...but I didn't. I was absolutely clueless. How did I get here?

The numbness began to fade in a few places. I could feel the needles in my arm. They didn't hurt, but I knew they were there. I could feel a slight pressure on the pulse in my wrist. Then another voice...more clearer than the rest, maybe because it was right above me. But it was clearer than bells. A voice i recognized.

"Bella......Bella" It repeated. I knew the voice, but I couldnt place my finger on it. Who was it. "Bella can you wake up?" The gentil, soothing voice asked.

I gulped. If I woke up, I'm sure id regret it. This was way better than reality. Knowing someone cared, and thinking someone cared were two different things. I liked this way better. The voice asked again.

"Come on Bella." The voice called. My lips parted. I could feel them begin to chap. self conciously I ran my tongue across the chapped flesh. I heard a sigh. "Come on Bella." It whispered sweetly again.

Without courage, I furrowed my brow once, then slowly, my eyes flutterd open.

I had to squint, to adjust to the light. But the lights began to filter through, not as brightly...but comfortingly. At first, all I could see was the light. Maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I was dead. But I felt a hand on my arm.

"You pulled through Bella." I heard the voice. I could recognize it as Cullen's. I glanced around the room till I met his gaze. His golden eyes brilliantly glinted, glowing from his skin. When I saw the eyes...I immediately thought of Edward.

I didnt know why.

But with a small pat, his hand was on my arm again. My heart accelerated. This was silly. But I couldn't help myself when I flinched from his touch. He pulled his arm back, apologetically. Her pursed his lips. I blurted out the first thing I thought of.

"Im sorry." I whispered. He chuckled once.

"Its quite alright dear Bella. I understand." I tried to swallow the fluid in my mouth, but my throat was dry. Instinctively, I brought my hands to my throat. Carlisle spoke again. "I suppose I should go let everyone know your alright." He backed away, heading for the door. My brow furrowed.

"Who's everyone?" I asked confused.

"There seems to be a worried boy in the waiting room. I should tell him your alright. Your fathers on his way." He assured me as well.

Oh great! Charlie knew. Well, this was a small town, I'm sure everyone knows by now. This was gonna be awkward. Having Charlie in the same room with me after he finds out that I was attacked. Another thing Carlisle said confused me. A worried boy? Who was waiting for the news about me? Why did this boy care?

I let my brain shut down as a nurse added more liquid to my IV. It made me sleepy, and my eyes began to droop. Then I fell asleep.

Edward's POV

She lay there, sleeping. She looked so much more peaceful than she did before. Her face reminded me of a sleeping child. So innocent. So fragile. So beautiful. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch her peaceful face. To memorize every inch of marvelous smooth cream skin. I had already memorized everything about her though. From the way her eyelashes dance across her cheeks when she closed her eyes. To her two left feet. Even her insecurities were beautiful. Everything about this girl was special. Despite her current situation, she was even more beautiful. It was sick to think of what she had endured tonight. What she was put through. Things like this weren't acceptable. Ive seen first hand what things like this can do to a person.

This had happened to Rosalie many many years ago. Once in a while when she thought of it, I got a replay through her mind. Most of the time it was too much. I had to leave the room.

I hadn't noticed Carlisle had left. I heard his voice down the hallway. Charlie would be here soon. Charlie, the Chief of Police had night patrol. He was currently stuck at the station. I looked back at Bella. How precious could one person be to a monster. I didn't know.

Without thinking, I pulled a chair beside her bed. Sat down. Even up close, where I could see all her bruises...cuts. She was still beautiful. I would never understand human minds as much as Id like to. What would drive a person to hurt such a innocent thing? I kinda knew the answer to that. Because I was somewhat like that. I had hurt people too. Back when I wasn't with Carlisle. But this was a tad bit different, how could they hurt something so....so...so fragile.

Without noticing, I used my finger to lightly -barley touching her- trace a pattern into her delicate skin. She flinched a bit, but remande sleeping. Her skin was smoother than I had imagined. Right now, being in a room with a person....bleeding, a normal vampire would have killed by now. But I was far from normal. I had no desire for her blood. The only urge was to touch her...comfort her...protect her...love her.

Had there ever been a thing like this? Ever been a situation where a vampire was so infatuated with a human, he loved her instead of killing her? I hadn't heard of one. Because normally, a vampire wouldn't be able to control itself. Being surrounded by blood. But even Carlisle had proven that wrong. Right now, touching her like this. I had proven myself wrong.

Could I possibly annihilate the monster within to protect her from things that would hurt her. Even herself. Could I forget my instincts and stand before her, with nothing but love? I didn't know....once again.

I sat there, for maybe a hour. Charlie was still held up at the hospital. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme...even Rose were seated in the waiting room. I should have been there too, but I was selfish and needed to be where she was, to know she was safe. And she was safe, despite the vampires that surrounded her..she was as safe as she could ever be. I wouldn't let anything...anyone hurt her. Not while I was around. I wouldn't let it happen.

I wasnt touching her anymore. She had began to whimper in her sleep. I scooted my chair farther away, not wanting to upset her. Im sure I was more scarier than the 4 men. I sat ram rod straight in the chair. Waiting.

It wasn't much longer that she began to twitch in her sleep. All I could do was watch helplessly from the side, not strong enough to support her. But minutes later, her eyes began to flutter. This was it. With one final squeeze, both chocolate eyes fluttered open. I watched with appraising eyes as she took in her surroundings.

Her lips had turned back to a delightful pink color. Better than white. I could hear her heart beat faster. Than her wary eyes met mine.

At first, all I saw was confusion...then surprise...then fear. I sensed it quickly. I put my hands up, surrendering. I lowerd my voice to a sweet whisper.

"It's okay Bella...." I began. "I wont hurt you." She blinked a few times, maybe she was hoping her eyes were lieing to her. Her voice was low and raspy.

"Edward? .......Wha....why....why are you here?" She asked confused.

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked confused. Her eyes widened.

"No.." She said to quickly. I almost smiled...but didn't. "Why though...." She asked. I pursed my lips. I didn't want to say. "Do you.....know wha-" I cut her off.

"I know everything." I answerd her truthfuly. She looked down ashamed. "It's okay Bella." I said again.

"You still didn't answer my first question though." She said. I sighed.

"It's a long story." I told her. I couldn't tell her I had killed those men....for her.

She layed on her bed. Staring at me with confused eyes. Time had passed. I heard Charlie though down the hall. I stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly. Like I was gonna leave her.

"Your fathers here." I told her. She gave me a confused look, but then Charlie burst through the door.

"Oh Bella." He whimpered. He went to her side. Embracing her, I saw her wince. "Oh Bella....I'm so..so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner."

"Dad...stop. Im fine." She assured him. I watched in awe from the doorway.

Bella was the victim here, yet she was comforting him. Was she unaware of what happened. She should she worried about herself only. I felt it then. This wasn't my show to watch. I exited the room. I was met by my family. I already knew what they were thinking.

"She's okay." I assured them. They settled down and sat back down. I took a seat beside Alice. She had been looking out for Bella's future since the van incident. She couldn't see much. I had a feeling she was keeping something from me though.

I ignored it. Once again, Rose was thinking of that same night...many years ago. Somethng similar happend to her. I sighed as she replayed everything again. Drowing in her own anguish. I blocked her out.

Maybe a half hour had passed. I didn't know. But Charlie came back out into the waiting room. He cleared his throat.

"Uhh...Excuse me...Edward?" I looked up. He gave me a grim smile. "Bella...uh wanted me to ask you to go back to her room."

Why would she want me back? Wasn't she afraid of me? I stood up.

"Oh. Okay Sir. Are you leaving for the night?" I asked confused. He shook his head.

"No...Uh Bella wants me to get her something edible to eat." he laughed lightly at some joke. I got it. Bella didn't like hospital food.

"Oh." Was my answer.

He shrugged past me towards the doors. I looked back as he slumped off. I sighed and walked off towards her room.

I knocked once, then poked my head in. She was alone, but her gaze was on her arms. With her left arm, she trailed her fingers down her right arm. Covered in cuts and bruises. I walked in. She looked at me surprised.

"Oh. I didnt hear you come in. I thought you wouldnt even come." She said. I leaned against the back of the door.

"You wanted me here." I whispered. She pressed her lips into a hard line.

I pushed off the wall and took a seat in the chair beside her head.

Bella's POV

I wasn't sure he'd want to be here. He didn't like me much. I thought.

He sat in the chair my father was in minutes ago.

I looked back at the bruises on my arm, a silent reminder of why I'm here. I shivered, diminishing that thought.

"Are you in pain?" He asked from beside me. I shook my head.

"Not physical." I whispered. He heard me.

"It will get better Bella. I promise." I scoffed. I knew I was on the verge of losing it.

"It wont get better. But please enlighten me! How can anything get better after this?" I let a tear escape while I traced the bruises. I saw him from my peripheral vision, he put a hand out, but then recoiled.

"Don't cry." He whispered. I bit my lip. I looked up at him.

I stopped crying. Dazed. His eyes were intent, watching mine. They were soft, liquid butterscotch. Warm. They smothered me. "I promise." He said again.

How could I not believe those words? They were meaningful. I had to believe him. I nodded. I wiped the last tear away with the back of my hand.

"Where you the worried boy Carlisle told me about?" I asked. Jokingly. His lips pulled at the corners a bit.

"Most likely." He whispered.

"Why were you worried?" I asked. He rose his eye brow in confusion, looking at me. "Well besides this." I added.

"I was worried...about you." He spoke. I bit my lip.

A sudden memory came to me in flash. In the alley. The dark figure. Who was he? I asked.

"Do you know who saved me?" I asked. He looked down, pursing his lips.

He didn't answer.

I looked at him longer. His eyes held something...I couldn't understand. I looked at him harder, he was hiding something from me.

"What?" I asked. He didnt answer.

What was he hiding. Was he the one who saved me?

"Was it....you?" I asked. He looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" I asked confused. His face became hostile. It made sense then. "It was you....In the alley. How...how..How did you-" He cut me off.

"Bella. The drugs they gave you are obviously making you delusional." He snapped. I flinched from the last blow. What was he hiding? The pain from the last blow....made another tear fall. he sighed. "I'm sorry."

Why did it matter if he saved me. Maybe he didn't want me to know. because whoever had saved me...had killed the men. Maybe he didn't want me squealing. I would never though. I reached out a hand. His hand was on the side, playing with a lose thread from the bed sheet. I placed mine on his. It was cold, but I didn't flinch.

"I wont tell. I promise." I used his earlier words.

His face was deliberating for a minute. I watched silently.

"Please....tell me. I would like to know who my hero is." I said. He pulled his hand back and folded it across his lap.

"I'm hardly a hero." He muttered.

"So it was you." he had just confessed.

"I didn't say that."

"But you intended it." I pushed. "Do you not trust me? I trusted you...so...." I trailed off.

"You trust me?" he rose his eyebrow. I simply nodded. He laughed. "Dont."

"You know. If you hate me then you can leave." I suggested. He sighed.

"I don't hate you."

"Sure seems like it." I muttered.

"How so?" He asked.

"You don't trust me enough to tell me."

"That doesn't mean I hate you." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"Just....was it you?" I asked again. He concentrated for a moment. Then looked at the door.

"Yes." He whispered.

* * *

**AN: First cliffie for this story. Don't hate me. Just review and the story will go on? I wanna see how many reviews I can get for this story. So if you want the next chapter....REVIEW:)**

**Tehe. Thanks for reading though. You guys are the best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welll......Kinda disappointed:/ I just got back from the hospital, hoping maybe some reviews could cheer me up. But i got on....I barley got any:( Reviews would cheer me up Right now....kinda depressed.**

**But thanks to who DID review. You made my day much more bare able.**

* * *

Edward's POV

What had I done?

I had just exposed us all. She surly knew I wasn't normal now. No one could kill all 4 men like I had, and she saw everything. But I couldn't lie to her, she was too observant. She somehow knew me well enough to know I wasn't human. Wasn't from this world. Didn't belong. One simple answer may be the trigger to all of our deaths. Humans cant know about our existence. This was bad. Very bad. I kept my eyes on the door, escaping her gaze. I could feel her gaze burning through me. How could I be so stupid? I had just put my whole family in danger for one measly human.

But she ment the world to me.

She was everything and more. I couldn't escape the adoration I felt towards her. Never before has a human caught my eye, not a vampire either. Why does she mean so much to me? I didn't know. Nothing made sense anymore.

But even a monster like me didn't deserve love. I was no better than those 4 men. I marked myself as worse. I had hurt more people then they had. I was truly a monster. A monster, that at any second could turn his back on humanity...destroy everything. And I fought that monster every minute of my life. I couldn't lie...the feeling of wanting to release that monster became more reasonable. More reasonable than falling for a human.

We hadnt said a word since, but it startled me when I felt her hand on mine. Her touch was soft...loving. I didnt look at her. My eyes glued to the floor. I couldnt let her know the mistake I had made.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Thank you? For what? Not killing you yet? Not sucking your body dry? Thanks for what? She had no reason to be thanking me. I was a monster. So why was she thanking me?

I turned my head, staring at her incredulously. What was wrong with her? The drugs were making her delusional for sure now. In her eyes, they were glazed over. Looking at me...truly thanking me. Her warm hand still held mine. I knew I should have pulled away but her touch was something I had craved for a long time. To feel her heated skin against my snowy skin. Like fire and ice.

"For what?" I managed to choke out. She smiled slightly.

"Saving me." She whispered.

I held her gaze. Hoping her eyes would tell the truth. Maybe she was lying to me. But nothing in her gaze faltered. She stared with awe. Locked in my gaze. I had saved her..true. But she didn't need to thank me. Just having her alive showed that that was enough.

Her hand still held mine. Soft and strong. She smiled. I stared at her confused.

"Your not scared?" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"At first....I was." She admitted. "In the alley. All I saw were the men on the ground. Then your figure...I couldn't see your face. I thought for a second maybe you would hurt me....like they had." By now her gaze had fallen, she gazed at her arms again. I was crushed. Not because she was afraid of me...but because she thought I would hurt her. Instinctively...my hand tightened on hers. Squeezing them...not too hard though.

"Bella I.....I wouldn't dream of hurting you." I assured her. Her heart beat went into over drive when I squeezed our hands together. I didn't have to think twice about being careful. Everything about her screamed breakable.

"I know that now." She smiled.

Her smile sent my own dead heart into over drive.

"But tell me....How did you find me?" She asked. I pressed my lips.

"I'm afraid I cant say." I spoke. She frowned.

"I wont tell. You can trust me." She assured me. I smiled.

"I know I can. But this is a secret I'm not authorized to tell." Her brown furrowed. "It can put you, my family, and myself in danger. And I'm not going to put you in danger."

Alice's thoughts came from outside.

_Edward, she's gonna find out sooner or later. Better tell her now than have her guess._ I sighed. Bella looked at me...confused.

"Is it...something bad?" She asked. I nodded. She thought for a minute. "Your not a gang banger are you!?!" She asked worriedly. Her eyes widening. I smiled.

_Told you so._ Alice giggled.

"No no silly girl." I muttered. I looked at her face. Her cheeks turned a Rosy red color. I smiled. "Your blush looks lovely with your skin." I complemented her. This only made her blush more.

Why was I doing this? I was I egging myself on? Why didn't I just leave. I didn't belong here with her. I was only making this worse for myself. She was a deep red now....even more appetizing.

"Then what are you?" She asked after she returned to her creamy complexion. I changed the question on her.

"What do you think I am?" I asked.

Her face went into confusion as she thought about this.

"Superman?" She laughed. I shook my head. "Wait....Are you..Good or bad? It might help a bit."

"Bad." I answered automatically. She frowned.

"You cant be bad if you saved me....twice." She said annoyed.

"Lets say I'm something bad, trying to be good." I corrected her.

"I can tell...Your not bad." She pushed again.

"Whats your definition of bad?" I asked. She thought for a minute.

"My definition of bad...Is like the men in the alley." She whispered. I nodded. Then I leaned in further towards her, till my lips were at her ear.

"Im far worse." I whisperd. I felt a spasm of fear roll down her spine. It shook that hand that was in my grasp.

I sat back in my seat. Releasing her hand.

She was biting her lip.

"I dont believe that." She finally said. I rolled my eyes.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if you were bad...You would have killed me like the others. But you didn't. You saved me. Twice. A bad person wouldn't do that. SO therefor your not bad at all in my book." She said with definition.

"Then you obviously need to rewrite your book." I suggested.

"I don't believe I do." She argued.

"You do know I killed those men right?" I offered. She nodded.

"Yeah...because they were the bad ones."

"What if I told you, Ive killed more people than just them?" Her face went pale. Her body rigid. "Am I bad now?" I asked. She gaped at me.

"What?" She whispered confused.

"All a part of the secret." I answered.

"How many people have you....killed?" She gulped. My lips turned down at the corners.

"More than I can say." I whispered.

Just then Carlisle entered the room.

"Good evening Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked. She didn't even look at him. Her gaze locked on me.

"Fine." She grumbled.

Carlisle had heard every word we had said.

_Edward. Alice said nothing would happen if you told her. But this is your decision. I know you love her._

How did he know that?

How did he know I loved this girl? I hadn't said a word. But most importantly, how could I love her? I was a monster, she was a angel. It wouldn't make sense. Carlisle didn't say anything else, he wrote down her progress, then walked out.

"Your still my hero." She said a few minutes later. I looked at her exasperated.

"Bella...." I began.

"I know I know." She began. "You may think your bad, I don't care. You saved me, and I could never thank you enough." She looked down. I didn't think, I put my finger under her chin...tilting it up, so shed look at me.

"You've thanked me by allowing me to be in your very presence." She blushed. her cheeks turning a beautiful peachy color. I instinctively moved my fingers from her chin, to her cheek. Touching her with the tips of my fingers. Her gaze met mine. I smiled half heartedly. "So thank you." I replied.

I pulled my fingers away before Charlie walked in. He held a brown paper bag. I stood up. Bella looked disappointed.

"Chief Swan." I greeted him. He nodded at me.

"I wasnt sure what you wanted. So I just got you a burger and some fries." He said apologetically. His eyes drooped.

"That's fine dad. Thanks." he handed her the bag. It smelt revolting. "Dad, your dead on your feet." Bella complained.

"Oh no I'm fine." Charlie assured her.

_So......tired._ He thought.

"Dad! Ill be fine. You go home and get some sleep." Bella encouraged.

"I'm fine Bells. I dont want to leave you." He assured her.

"Its fine. Ill probably just go to bed soon. Go home. Ill be here in the morning." He rolled his eyes. She glared at him. He gave in.

"Fine. Ill be here bright and early." He said.

He kissed her forehead.

"You heading home too Edward?" He asked. "Id be happy to give you a ride." He offered. I shook my head.

"No I'm good. But thank you." I murmured.

He shrugged and left.

"How are you gonna get home?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll have to sleep here." I chuckled.

"Your staying?" She asked confused.

"If you'd like me to." I asked. She bit her lip.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" She asked. I smirked.

"I don't sleep." I hinted. She looked at me confused. "Part of my secret."

"Ah." She sighed.

"You should eat Bella." I nodded toward her food.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." She grumbled. Then she yawned.

"I should leave. Let you get some rest." I began to stand up. She caught my hand.

"No!" She said too quickly. "Don't leave." I sat back down.

"Why not?" I asked. She bit her lip, embarrassed. "What?" I asked.

"I feel....safe when your here." She admitted.

Ah. This was so wrong. She felt safe around the worlds most dangerous predator. Obviously she wasn't coherent enough to get the hint that I wasn't safe. The 4 men were as safe as a box of kittens next to me. Her hand was still wrapped around mine. I sighed.

"You feel safe around the most dangerous things." I muttered.

"I feel safe around you." She said again.

I sighed and settled back into my seat for the night. She relaxed a bit. She rested her head back on the pillow, lazily.

"Just sleep now. Rest." I whispered. I reached over and turned the bed side lamp on low. Making a faint glow in the room.

"You'll stay?" She asked.

"As long as you want me here."

* * *

**AN: Just a filler chapter. My brains still fried from earlier. Sorry if it wasn't that good.:/**

**Please review though. it will make me ten times happier than I am now:) PWWWEEASE/.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: OKAY. Next chapter. Im in a very pissed mood right now, so im venting. Wrighting always calms me down. I have no clue how this chapter will turn out. IDK right now. Just review it.**

* * *

Bella's POV

My dreams were pleasant. Very vivid, almost real. I liked them. I only liked them though because Edward stared in them. He was the center of attention. My dreams changed though, in the early morning. My dreams changed strangely.

_I was back on the beach of La Push. Back with my friends and locals. And Jacob Black. But this time, he was standing before me. Signaling me to run. I looked at him cofused. "You have to run Bella" He urged me. His head whipped to the east side of the beach. I followed his gaze. Deep in the forest, a light glowed freely. I thought for a second maybe it was a flashlight. But then, so radiantly...Edward stepped from the shadows._

_"Come to me." He purred. Using his index finger to signal me forward. I took a step toward him, Jacob snarled. I looked at Edward more closely. Deep bruise like shadows were etched into his skin. He looked....Dangerous. He smiled at me. I took another step. Then Jacob, Yelped behind me. He fell to his knees. I looked down at him curiously. What was wrong with him? But in his place was a wolf. I took a step back, a growl erupting from Edward's chest._

It came to me then, in a sudden memory. That day on the beach. Jacob had told me legends. About Edward's family. What they were. The cold ones. Blood drinkers. It seemed silly at the time. But now I knew he wasn't human, it seemed reasonable. I woke with a start. The heart rate monitor above me going crazy. I fluttered my eyes open. The room was dark. The only light filtered from the rising sun through the open window.

I looked back to my left. In his chair, looking like a Greek, mythical god, Edward sat. He looked at me worriedly. My breathing came in short gasps. The last dream had left me breathless, considering how another theory was put into play. He smiled at me suddenly.

"Are you okay?" He asked amused. I nodded. Running my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah....Just a dream." I reminded myself. It was ludicrous to think Edward could even be a cold one. I laughed hysterically at myself.

"Whats so funny?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing...uh." Another chuckle escaped my lips. He looked at me. Maybe I was crazy. I looked at him now. Suddenly happy.

"You stayed." I stated. A smile forming on my lips. He nodded once.

"I did." He looked at me from under his long lashes. "You asked me to."

"I didn't think you'd actually stay." I pressed. He chuckled.

"You have little faith in me." He smiled crookedly. My breath caught. How did he do that?

"No...I just thought you'd maybe...bolt when I went to sleep." I said cautiously. He shrugged. The room was unusually warm, yet I shivered. He noticed.

"What was your dream about?" He asked. I bit my lip.

"I don't know If I can tell you." I said.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked, using my words from last night. I sighed.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked under my breath. He chuckled.

"Don't turn this around on me, this is about you." He smiled. I rolled my eyes. "What was your dream about?"

"You." I whispered. He pressed his lips together, squinting.

"Ah. This is very wrong." He whispered glumly. I sighed.

"I swear...it was nothing like that." I began. He cut me off my chuckling.

"And how did I impact your dreams? Was I a deadly monster?" He asked.

"No. Um...My dream sorta revolved around a old legend a friend told me." I assured him. He nodded.

"About what?" He asked. I bit my lip. Looking away from him. Embarrassed. It surprised me when his thumb and index finger wrapped around my chin. Making me look at him. "Your blushing?" He noticed.

"Its just a stupid legend my friend from the reservation told me about when we went to La Push." I scrambled. His eyes tightened the tiniest bit.

"Do you beleive in it?" He asked. "The legends." I thought about that for a minute.

"I don't know. They seem logical, considering how nothing else I theorize is right." I said. He was frowning the tiniest bit.

"What were the legends about?" He asked me.

"About you...and your family. Jacob said back when his grandfather was chief. He mad a....treaty. With your family. But I don't see how, considering how that was like...a long time ago." I trailed off. He was looking at me. His eyes a beautiful golden color. His jaw was squared, his nostrils flared a bit.

"What did he say?" He pressed.

"Not much. Just that, he....said your family was some strange name. Like the cold ones. Blood drinkers. But I cans see now its silly." I managed to choke out. He leaned into me.

"Is it silly?" He asked.

"What?" asked dazed.

"Do you believe in blood drinkers?" He asked amused. I swallowed back a lump.

"I don't know. Just a mythical tale." I guessed. He laughed amusingly.

"Not mythical." He whispered. A spasm of fear rolled down my spine. He leaned back in his chair.

"Not mythical?" I asked.

"Blood drinkers. Vampires. Cold ones. Their all the same." He said carefully. "Their all the same thing."

"Vampire?" I asked confused.

Another memory came back from my dream. Edward glowing in the forest, beckoning to me to come to him. He looked dangerous. Like a real monster. But something pulled me to him. I wanted to go with him. Jacob didn't want me to. But I did. His voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Do vampires scare you?" He asked. His chilly breath fanned my face. I gulped.

"Are you afraid of vampires?" I asked, turning his question around. He smiled.

"No." He said confidently. I looked down at the bed sheets.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Answer me. Do they scare you?" He asked. I thought for a minute.

"Does Buffy count?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"She's a vampire slayer." He stated.

"Whats the difference?" I asked.

"She kills them." I pursed my lips.

"I guess...No then." I said shakily. He laughed once.

"Liar." He stated. I looked at him confused.

"How so?" I asked.

"I can tell. Mostly." He said.

"Mostly? What, are you like...a mind reader?" I laughed. He didn't. He rose his eye brows. looking at me seriously. He leaned into me, his face mere inches from mine.

"Does that creep you out?" He whisperd. I scoffed.

"What?" I gasped. He leaned back in his chair. "Can you?" I asked. I immediately erased my thoughts. What if he heard my thoughts?

"Does it matter?" He asked me indifferently. I nodded.

"Did you hear what I....thought?" I asked scared.

"No. I cant read your mind. Your the only one like that for me." He smiled wickedly, then eyed me. "Are you ashamed of thinking something?" He smiled playfully. I didn't say anything. He could read minds. But not mine.

"How?" I asked.

"Part of my secret." He smiled. I sighed.

"Your so cryptic. I'm starting to re-think the legend." I muttered. He stopped smiling.

"Do you believe it yet?" He questioned. I looked at him.

"But you don't look like a vampire." I said. He rose his eyebrows.

"What does one look like?" He asked.

"They have fangs." I blurted out. He broke out into a booming laugh.

"Hollywood doesn't portray vampires truthfully." He said.

"And you would know how?" I asked. He sighed. But leaned further into me.

"I know more than you think." He whispered. He didn't move.

"Have you met any?" I asked sarcastically. He looked at me serious.

"I happen to know 6 of them better than anyone else." He chuckled. I thought about that. I gasped.

"Your family..." I muttered. He sighed. "So you are...."

"A vampire." He whisperd into my ear. His cold breath tickled my face. I froze. He did as well. But moved back into his seat in the chair. My breathing came in short gasps. He looked at me with worried eyes. Ashamed.

He was a vampire. I knew now he wasn't human. He wasn't from this world. Wasn't part of this humanity. If he was a vampire...how come he didn't drink the men's blood? I composed my face. Then whispered so lowly.

"It doesnt matter." The He scoffed.

"It doesn't matter to you if I'm a monster?" he asked. I shook my head. "I should leave." He proceeded to stand up. I freaked, grabbing his wrist.

"NO." I said. He looked down at me wordlessly.

"Bella. I'm not safe to be around." He whispered.

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked. He scowled at me. "Jacob said your family was different." I stated. "You didn't hurt humans."

"Do you belive him? You saw me kill those men." He stated.

"You killed them to save me." I whispered. "Your safe." He shook his head.

"I'm not. I could kill you." He growled.

"Then why haven't you?" I snapped.

"Like I said last night. I'm something bad..trying to be good."

"You don't have to try." I whispered. My hand still wrapped around his icy skin. "I'm not afraid of you." I whispered again. He growled angrily. He was suddenly in my face, mere inches from my own face. He growled and glowered at me.

"You afraid now?" He asked. I composed my features, till they were normal.

"No. You wont hurt me."

"Why do you think that?" He growled again.

"You can. But so much as you don't want to." I whispered. My grip on his wrist tightened.

"Your right. I could hurt you. Worse than the men. But I strain myself not to." He sat back down in his chair.

"Why dont you want to hurt me?" I asked. What a stupid question.

"Because your innocent."

"You don't know that." He gave me a disapproving look.

"Bella....Have you ever wanted something so much, but afraid to keep it because you could lose it forever?" He asked, he didn't look at me.

"Thats what happend with my old goldfish. He died." I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"I cant phrase this right, without looking and sounding like a idiot." He muttered.

"Your already a idiot." A idiotc vampire. My idiotic vampire. I froze. He couldnt read my thoughts right? Right?

"Thanks." He managed. "Ive devoted my existence to be different. To not go back to the life style I was brought in. I didn't like it. Feeling guilty. When Carlisle turned me...He taught me a way to be different. To live among humans without regret. Ive been clean sense then. But I had a rebel stage. I didn't care. He was trying to make me like him. I didn't want to do it his way, so I went off....alone. But I came back a few years later." He whispered. I got curious.

"How old are you?" I asked. He frowned.

"Seventeen." He stated simply.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

"A while." He whispered.

"Honestly." I said.

"Honestly? I was born in 1901. In Chicago. My father had died a few months before I myself was about to. It was 1918, I was 17. The Spanish influenza was making another round. I nearly died. But Carlisle saved me."

"Your old enough to be my great grandpa." I laughed. He frowned at me. "Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be." His hand wrapped around mine. Twirling designs into it.

"So if you don't eat humans....what." He cut me off.

"Animals." He said flatly.

"Animals?" I asked. I had my suspicions now. Maybe the neighbors cat didn't just disappear into thin air. "What kind?" I asked.

"Any." Yep. He definetly ate my neighbors cat.

"Remind me not to get a pet." I noted. He chuckled lightly. He released my hand though. I felt empty without his touch.

After a minute of silence. I spoke.

"Is it hard for you...now?" I asked.

"Kinda. Not as bad as that first day." He winced at some unknown memory.

"I see." He smiled.

"Do you?" he wondered.

"Does my blood...smell any good?" I asked embarrassed. He softly sighed.

"You have no idea." My cheeks burned.

"Is there anything I can do? To make it easier?" I asked.

"Not really." He shrugged.

I pursed my lips. He was really a vampire. My heart accelerated as I felt his finger lightly trace the veins in the crease of my elbow.

"Of course. Give me some time. I could get used to the burn." He smiled. "Do you mind?" He asked. I shook my head. I had no problem with having him touch me.

I should be afraid. A vampire was alone in the same room as me. At any moment he could change his mind and kill me. But something inside me trusted him.

"How much time do you need?" I asked. He smirked at me, still tracing my veins.

"A few decades." He laughed. I smirked just a bit.

"I'll be all old and gross then." I laughed. "While you sit here Mr. I'm-forever-seventeen-and-perfect." He chuckled.

"I can asure you, even when your older. You'll be beautiful." I blushed again.

He called me beautiful.

"Is it any easier?" I asked. He trailed his fingers down my arms, following the pattern of my veins with the tips of his fingers. It felt nice. His fingers trailed up my wrist, over my palm, then his fingers interlaced with mine. My heart beat furiously. He lifted my hand up to his nose. He skimmed my wrist with his nose. Breathing in my scent. I had to control my breathing.

"Hm.....easier than before." The he flipped our hands and kissed the hand that was interlaced with his.

He smiled at me crookedly.

* * *

**AN:You like it? I thought it was romantic.:)**

**Please review:D Free cyber edwardpops for those who do;)**

**Inside joke. Edward pops:P**

**Hehe. Its like a popsicle...but you know....made of Edward**

**XD**

**a**

**ahaha**

**review:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hmmm:/ Not alot of reviews. This is the last chapter. I have a poll on my profile on my next story. Go vote for wich one i should do.**

* * *

Edward's POV

".....So how does it work?" Bella asked me. I hadn't heard the first part of her question. I was focusing on the way her warm hand scorched mine. Not in a bad way. A very very pleasant feeling. I liked it. I focused back on her.

"How does what work?" I asked apologetically.

"The mind reading thing. Is it just you who can do it? Or can your family do it too?" She blabbed on. I had to smile at this. She was so interested in my vampire life.

"Im not sure. Carlisle says Im more aware of thoughts because when I was human, I always cared what other people thought. I guess it stuck with me through the change. Except now its more....stronger." I smiled at her and her heart accelerated.

"And your family?" She asked. I sighed.

"No, I'm the only one. All of us brought something from our past I think. Alice had been in a sphyc ward when she was human, because she had the ability to see the future even then. Jasper can manipulate emotions, make a crowd of angry people feel calmness. Its very useful. Carlisle brings his devotion. His want to help people. Esme...Her ability to love outstandingly. Emmett his strength and Rose....I guess you could say pig handedness." She was in deep thought. I waited patiently.

She didn't answer right away, the suspense of her thoughts were driving me crazy. I put a hand on her cheek. She looked up at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"How this is possible." She smiled. "How can someone so perfect exist?" I rolled my eyes.

"I think you know by now, I'm far from perfect." I murmured.

"With a few exceptions." She laughed. She leaned her scorching cheek into my palm.

Love.

How could a monster love a angel? This was wrong on so many levels. But I craved her love, craved her scent. I wanted everything about this girl, flaws and all. She was absolutely perfect. I didn't understand how my love for her over powered my thirst. But It did. And I was thankful. Because a world without her wouldn't be worth living in. I couldn't exists now without the knowledge of her presence. We had talked alot this morning. If my skin was capable, I would have blushed right here. She had said something about me pulled her to me. I knew I shouldn't like hearing that, but at the moment, I didn't care. I had said with simple edicate. "And so the Lion fell in love with the lamb." She blushed, making the words even more true. So now, between the both of us, there was a hidden love. A love so forbidden it made Romeo and Juliet look like a normal love story. Neither of us could deny the attraction that we felt for each other. I wanted to show her how much I felt. Maybe with a simple gesture. Something meaningful. A simple kiss. But doing so could make it worse. But maybe it could help heal the flame. Maybe if I just leaned in to her already close lips, if I just placed a small delicate kiss, she would know I did feel for her. She was looking at me with deep curiosity. I smiled. With slow precision, I leaned my head towards her. Her eyes widened for a moment, but then her eyes fluttered closed. So close. A few more iinches. The burn in my throat licked and burned more. I ignored it. Wanting so badly to do this. So close. Our lips barley touching. Someone walked through the door. Not someone. Many people.

With quick speed I leaned back into my chair. Holding her hand tighter. Her face held disappointment. Mine too.

"Hi Bella." A jittery voice called. I glowered as Alice and the rest of my family came in. Bella's heart rate picked up. Was it because of Alice, or the fact that she could look at everyone and know what they were. Alice danced to her side giving her a hug. She stepped back. "Oh. You do smell good." Bella blushed. It amazed me how comfortable she was being in a room of vampires. Esme stood behind Alice.

"It's nice to finally meet you Bella." They both smiled at each other. Emmett stood behind Esme, Jasper behind him and of course, Rosalie stood in the back her arms across her chest. Pretending like she had better things.

"It's nice to uh....meet you?" Bella said.

"I hope your feeling better." Alice

"Yeah...yeah. Much better." Bella squeezed my hand. Rosalie humphed in the back of the room. Bella looked at her with timid eyes.

"Its okay Bella. Just ignore Rosalie." I whispered.

"Yeah. Lets ignore the fact that this is dangerous for all of us." She growled. I shot her a warning look.

"Rosalie." Esme hissed.

"I wont tell anyone." Bella assured.

"Well problem is, you and Edward have gone public now." Emmett pressed. I growled at him.

"Emmett." Esme hissed at him.

"No, she should know. This whole family will be implicated if this ends badly." Rose wasn't helping. Bella looked down embarrassed.

"Bad as in...I would..become....the meal." She whispered. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. She looked at me incredulously.

"That would never happen." I assured her. Rosalie scoffed. "Rosalie why don't you just leave." I growled. I didn't even finish my sentence before she left. Emmett sighed. He waved at Bella then went after her.

"Don't worry about her Bella." Alice assured her.

"She doesn't like me?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't like anyone." I laughed.

"We should leave. We just wanted to meet you Bella." Esme said apologetically. Bella smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you soon Bella." Alice kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay." She stuttered. Bella's eyes fell on Jasper.

"It was a...pleasure to meet you." Jasper swallowed back the venom in his mouth.

They left then.

"I'm sorry." I began.

"No...Their nice." She smiled at me. I scoffed.

"Yes cause Rosalie is the sweetest person alive." I joked. I put my hand back on her cheek. Once again she leaned into it.

No more interruptions. I could do this. I could kiss her. A simple gesture of my love for her. I know, it has only been mere weeks since I met her. But since that 2nd day I met her...she has changed my perspective on life. Every decision I made involved Bella. Because I was selfish enough to want her. To covet her. Her loving brown orbs bored into mine. Waiting. I knew this could endbadly. But I wanted this. Just this one thing. I had waited 107 years for a moment like this. For a girl like this. I had found the girl I waited so long for. And she was human! But it didn't change one once of love I felt for her.

Once again, with slow movements. I leaned into her, slowly..testing myself. I was okay. I leaned in again. Further, mere inches apart.

Then with one small movement, my lips landed on hers. The fire burned. But it changed. I held it back while my love over powered it.

She kissed me back. And in that moment, our lives had changed forever.

* * *

**AN: Last chapter:) Everything from here goes on like in the book. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I had fun writing this story.**

_**ONCE AGAIN I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. VOTE FOR WCH STORY I SHOULD DO NEXT! HURRY AND VOTE. I DESPERATELY WANT TO START WORKING ON THE STORY THAT GETS THE MOST VOTES:)**_

_**Review.**_


End file.
